The Other Golden Trio
by greeneyedshadowriter
Summary: What if there was another big trio that walked on the Hogwarts school halls? what of this trio was connected in a way the other wasn't? Hermione granger will now change the story itself when she finds George and Fred Weasley on her first day in the train and becomes part of the second trio and discovers happiness. TRIAD! SOULBOND! FRED/HERMIONE/GEORGE FW/HG/GW
1. the beginning

**Going out of the pages**

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing. I'm broke and poor_

**_follow me in twitter. my username is narmethia._**

**_It's back in the first year for Hermione and the twins third year and the pages are loosening a little bit to let something in the book change and let a girl met her real soul mates and change the life of other people. Read this story where little changes are made that makes harry potter a different other story. I am not responsible for any tears or anger faced to the author. Enjoy!_**

Hermione Granger had always felt like she was missing a part of her and had always felt… lonely no matter what she did. She didn't mean she was depressed, no she was happy but not fully. One of these days she found out she was a witch from this weird looking lady who was called professor McGonagall and Hermione hoped- no prayed that magic was the reason she felt like this. Hermione went to Diagon Alley with the professor to get her supplies. The professor had asked her parents if they wanted to come but Hermione knew what they would say because she saw their faces when the woman told them that she was a witch. No matter what she did, her and her parent's relationship had changed that day were Hermione discovered a new world that she belonged to.

Diagon Alley was just amazing, Hermione thought as she bought all her new school supplies and it seemed to her that it ended too quickly. She went home and waited for the day where she was suppose to go to the platform 9 ¾ as her parents avoided her like she was a plague. Now that Hermione discovered that there was magic in the world and that she was part of that world she would never want to leave. Jean and Paul granger, her parents dropped her off at the station and left with a quick goodbye and Hermione marched on and followed two kids through the wall and went in the train.

She quickly went inside a compartment when she felt ….. lighter, complete. There were a lot of people trying to find a compartment but surprisingly nobody came inside where she was until the train was about to leave and heard two people outside. Right when she was about to open the door it burst open and hit Hermione straight in the head. ''I'm so sorry! Are you all right!'', she heard someone next to her but she had closed her eyes to minimize the pain. Another voice was heard, ''of course she isn't ok George. She just got hit by the door''. Hermione opened her eyes only to see two tall redheads crouching down to her with identical blue green eyes, twins. The two strangers looked at Hermione and she felt … a spark.

Fred and George were getting that feeling that they got in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. Only this time it was on the train. Fred was totally focused to find what was causing this and followed it all the way to a compartment at the end of the train. George and Fred looked at each other and took a deep breath as George opened the door. To their surprise they heard a _thump!_ And they looked down to see a girl holding her head where the obvious door hit her. This wasn't how they planned it.

George freaked out and told the girl that he was sorry and asked if she was alright. Fred shook his head at his brothers' question, of course she isn't ok. Now both twins were now kneeling next to the little girl when she suddenly looked up. Fred and George suddenly felt all warm like if their own magic and body was telling them that this girl was special to them. After they got over their gaga moment they helped her up to her seat. Fred and George were small and barely third years so they decided to ignore this moment even though they both felt the heat in their cheeks as they blushed.

''this seems like a horrible way to make friends. And if this is how you guys make friends then I need to get a helmet. Hermione, Hermione granger'', Hermione laughed as she told them this. The twins grinned their goofiest smile, ''and the people that are responsible for that horrible headache you are going to have-''. ''-so sorry by the way. I'm Fred Weasley-''. ''and I'm George Weasley. The best pranksters-''. ''-of the almighty Hogwarts at your service''.

''so you're a muggleborn?'', Fred asked. Hermione nodded. George continued, ''and you're a first year?''. Hermione nodded again. ''Well we hope you-''. ''Get to be in-''. ''-Gryffindor!-''. ''the best of all four houses!''. Fred and George were overjoyed to see her laugh with reasons unknown. For most of that trip the twins spent telling her about the wonders of Hogwarts and who to avoid. They also got to answer some of Hermione's questions but didn't get to know more about her life. It was almost time to arrive to Hogwarts when Hermione told them that they should go and change. The twins were surprised to see how fast the time moved and agreed.

George and Fred were nervously sitting at Gryffindor's table waiting for Hermione to get to try the hat on. Hermione was one of the few first years to not get scared when the old hat began to talk and sing, I mean haven't they read _the Wonders of Hogwarts by marina serul_. It took a while to get to the G's but with both the twins and Hermione's nervousness they came pretty fast. Soon enough they called her name and she shakily walked up the steps and into the stool. The hat started to talk inside her head:

_''Ah yes. Hermione granger. I have waited for you for a while now. Why you ask? Well because you are about to change this whole future and get to have your true destiny. Trust me. I have seen your future in another time but you were sad so don't be afraid Hermione. These changes are for the better. You have a thirst for wisdom but you also have courage and a destiny to pursue with _**''GRIFFYNDOR!''**_, I wish you luck, Hermione granger the brightest witch of your age.''_

Suddenly the hat was off. Hermione wondered what did the hat meant by his words but pushed away the thought as she hugged Fred and George who saved her a seat in the middle of them. It was good that everyone was busy with friends that they didn't see this girl and how the twins were with her. Some more children were called when the professor called, ''harry potter!''. Everyone got quiet as a skinny raven haired kid with round glasses sat in the stool. It was a while before the hat shouted, ''Gryffindor!'', and the whole table burst with cheers. Fred and George himself were chanting, ''we got potter! We got potter!''.

They hugged Hermione while she was focused at the harry kid who was being given claps in the back but looked lonely; it was then that Hermione knew what to do. She called the harry kid loud enough for him to hear but not the rest of the table and pointed to a vacant seat in front of her. The boy gave her a relieved smile and sat while she said, ''I'm Hermione granger and I suppose you are harry potter''. Harry nodded and for some reason the twins wanted to growl at him, ''yeah I'm harry potter. But I was raised by my godfather Sirius black''. They shook hands and harry knew he had gotten a friend.

Percy later leaded the first years which meant she had to leave Fred and George who just made her promise to eat with them in breakfast tomorrow and left. The next morning Hermione was walking with potter when a redhead kid came up, ''hey I'm Ron Weasley from the train. Umm harry I was wondering if I could have your autograph and if I could eat with you guys''. Hermione felt two shadows who said, ''sorry ronniekins but Mione over here has been reserved to eat with us''. Fred, Mione was sure of it. Meanwhile Ron scold at the nickname and the twins lead her away while harry gave her a _please don't do this and leave me with this weird kid _look which Hermione just laughed and left.

They arrived at the great hall and she sat in the middle of George and Fred like yesterday when she saw people stare at her. She ignored them but she felt bothered by it. What she didn't know is that the twins noticed and glared at those people until the turned the other way. Hermione was getting use to Hogwarts but was having difficulty making friends but the twins were happy to know that harry was her friend and made sure she was ok and never alone. There was an incident with a troll in the dungeons and when the twins couldn't find Mione they thought she might be in the dungeons too until they saw harry comfort Mione in the common room. Harry told them what Ron said about Mione being a nightmare and how harry defended Mione and left. George has never been this disappointed in his brother as much as he has right now when Fred and him hugged Mione tightly and harry quietly left for his room.

It was a few more weeks later and Ron had apologized and Mione accepted because he was the twin's brother and was happy to see him and harry were sort of friends now. She and Ron might have been friends too except that the twins glared at Ron, their own brother when he tried to talk to Mione. Hermione still sat between Fred and George during breakfast and dinner and she still get a lot of weird looks, but neither of the three cared nor noticed. And just with that destiny had to be rewritten as Hermione began to change the lives of people she hadn't even met before.


	2. end of first year

**Going out of the pages**

**_Disclaimer: I owe nothing! Or else the book would include this triad_**

Harry came in thru the portrait huffing like if he had run from somewhere in the school to the common room so naturally Ron, Mione and the twins went to see what had gotten into harry. Harry told them, ''three headed dog in the third floor. He's guarding something''. That was all harry could tell them and they all fell into the sofa disappointed it wasn't something more exiting to save them from this boredom. Immediately Fred and George ask harry if he was nervous for his first game of the quidditch season this week since after an unfortunate encounter with Draco Malfoy harry had been allowed in the team to be a seeker. Harry told them that he wasn't since he and Sirius always played together and that it was very similar but Hermione knew that he was.

The next day everyone was nervous since it was the first game and it was slytherin vs griffyndor so both houses spent most of breakfast glaring at each other. Hermione and Ron both tried to get harry, Fred and George to eat but it failed. Pretty soon after breakfast the payers were called to go to the lockers to get ready but before they could leave Hermione kissed both of their cheeks and said, ''for luck''. Harry looked at Ron in horror and disgust, ''you aren't going to do the same thing, right?''. They all laughed and left for the locker rooms while Ron and Mione finished their breakfast quickly and ran to the pitch to get good seats.

Hermione cheered with the Gryffindor's when their team rose in the air and didn't miss the winks the twins sent at her. Gryffindor scored first and harry was nearly pushed off his broom by a slytherin who wanted to cheat and win, Hermione protested with the rest of the house and apparently Jordan the speaker person agreed. Harry who was looking perfectly happy in the air in his broom suddenly looked alarmed as his broom went out of control. Hermione looked around and saw the professor quirrell not blink and knew that he was casting the curse. She also felt someone else was using the counter curse but right now she had no time as she light up his robe and harry got control of his broom and gotten the snitch therefore winning the game. The twins caught up with Hermione and hugged her real tight as she laughed.

Christmas was fastly approaching and Hermione was faced with the dilemma of staying and accompanying the Weasley or leaving and try to bond with her parents. The decision was made for her since her parents were going to wales to visit her aunt. Harry was going to go home with his godfather and he muttered something about Sirius killing him if he missed Christmas but the twins and she didn't mind. All thru the break Hermione has never laughed more than when she was with the twins helping them put pranks all around the school.

It was time for presents and she got presents from harry, her parents, and the twins. Fred and George hugged her real tight and thanked her for her gift which was a new case of prank supplies and the book_ the best pranks ever pulled in the magical world and its masters by padfoot_. She tried to see who the author was but he wished to remain anonymous and only wrote prank books which made it excellent for the twins. Hermione felt honored that the Weasley boys accepted her on their family time as brothers and as she took a picture of her and the twins in those knitted sweaters she felt like she belonged.

Soon the break was over and harry came back with an invisible cloak from his godfather who told him it belonged to his dad. Class started like usual and nothing really exiting happened except for news of Snape refereeing in the next match and hearing Hagrid talk about _Fluffy_ the three headed dog and that it was protecting something of Nicolas Flamel. The game was approaching and everyone knew that Snape hated Griffyndors and harry so Mione was furious when she learned this.

Once again it was breakfast and they weren't eating again and Mione was tired of it, ''Fred drink your apple juice and George eat your waffles. Fred stop biting your nails you aren't going to have a finger at all if you keep that horrible habit!''. The twins were already use to Hermione being the only one to be able to tell them apart but Ron didn't know and he had his mouth hanging open. ''how how can you tell the twins apart? Not even my own mother can!''. Mione shrugged, ''I don't know I just do''. Before the twins and harry had to leave Ron and Mione started to argue if she was using magic to tell the twins apart so since she was busy they had to leave and Fred got mad that he didn't get his kiss.

They won even with Snape as referee but harry wasn't celebrating since he just heard Quirrel talking to what may have appeared himself about stealing the stone so he quickly told Hermione and Ron since the twins were busy with detention. All 5 of them later went to Hagrids house since he invited them all for tea in Thursday afternoon and they were in for a surprise to discover he had a dragon egg. Of course Hermione tried to warn him of raising a dragon in a wooden house but she was ignored.

Over the course of weeks the dragon had hatched and they were back at Hagrids to see the rapidly growing dragon that was now named Norbert. Of course that came in trouble when Malfoy saw the dragon. The twins suggested pranking him so he could hit his head and forget but Hermione remembered, ''Charlie!''. Ron and harry didn't know what she meant but Fred and George knew and shouted that she was brilliant as they told the rest her plan. Hagrid did agree that Charlie was a nice boy and that he would give him Norbert so that he can be safe. This lead to Fred and George to ask- no beg Charlie to help just to keep a girl happy. How sad did this seem to them.

Eventually Charlie answered and said yes that they could pick it up on the tallest tower in a Saturday and then ask the twins if they were alright. George blushed since even his brother had seen the change thru a letter. Hagrid had cried but the dragon was now safe when harry gave Charlie's friends the dragon as the others were lookout.

When they came back down the tower Ron and Harry heard Quirrel say that next Tuesday was the night to steal the stone. The twins were busy with more detention for a silly slytherin prank so the three decided not to tell them or else they might worry. At night they left for the trapdoor with the information that Mione found in the books of the library that if you play music they will go to sleep. Harry, Ron and Mione passed thru all the challenges until the potion challenge where Ron and Hermione were forced to leave for help. But before Hermione left thru the wall she turned around, ''harry just remember you are an amazing wizard. Other wizards have books and cleverness but there are other things than that. Harry you have friendship and bravery and that is more important than any book in the world. Good luck!''.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing exhausted with the whole stone situation when Albus sat down and told him what happened and when he left his friends came in. Fred and George were very close to Mione as if they thought she might leave without them again. Harry made a mental note to ask Sirius about a person having two soul mates while they congratulated him, but it was silly. No one could fall in love in the first year of Hogwarts, maybe they were just best friends.

During the feast Gryffindor won the house cup for the first time in years and suddenly it was time to leave Hogwarts. In the train the twins and Hermione got a compartment for just themselves as they retold their pranks. Hermione made them promise that they won't get into so much trouble and to not annoy Percy that much. The three of them saw as who they assumed was Sirius Black talk to Molly Weasley. Soon Hermione left with her serious parents and promises to write soon.


	3. mudblood witch

**Going out of the pages**

_**Disclaimer: I am not the owner because it would have been Fremione!**_

Hermione sat on home almost to tears. She tried and tried but her parents didn't want to accept that she was a witch. They just looked at her like if she was a little freak. She saw in their eyes as they asked what did they do wrong while raising their only daughter. She looked at Hedwig that was holding another letter of harry. She smiled.

Hermione read thru Harry's letter again. Her eyes quickly read line and line of the letter. So harry was telling her that a house elf named dobby was sitting in his bed in Sirius and Harrys house to warn him of some danger that was to happen in Hogwarts?! Poor harry always attracting some sort of danger.

It was time for school shopping again and Hermione had never been this glad before. She had asked her parents to come with her so that they can see the wonders of the magical world but they had lied and said they had a dentist conference to attend to. She let them lie and accepted it along with the money she had received. She felt it was better for the parents to not know that their child knows their lies. She walked proudly to the brick wall that would send her to Diagon alley and watched as the doors opened.

Fred and George had never been this happy for the school shopping to see Hermione. Yeah they send letters but it wasn't the same as hearing her laugh and smile next to them. Harry and his family were now part of the Weasley family since molly had adopted them, not even caring that Harry's guardians were gay and that one of them is a werewolf. The twins watched impatiently as Ron, Percy, their mum, their dad, harry and Sirius slowly walked to Diagon Alley.

They looked thru the entire crowd when they felt that brightness in their heart and knew that she was there. Then they saw it, a bushy curl. ''Hermione!''. Hermione stopped as she heard her name and turned only to be frozen by the sight of two tall redheads shouting her name and running at full speed towards her. She followed her instinct and ran…. Away. Don't blame her! Two redheads were running like maniacs, its only instinct you run away!

So there they were as Hermione ran thru the garden in the center of D.A. while the twins still chased after her. When she finally knew they were going to catch up and running would be useless did she stop and turn. She was faced with two giant hugs that nearly threw her on the ground and made her squeak. ''I missed you too''.

Fred and George suddenly grabbed her hands and dragged her into this woman. ''mum, meet Hermione granger. Mione meet …mum'', the twins look sheepishly at her. Molly Weasley looked at Hermione and looked how close the twins were to her. She saw her boys and the admiration they had for this girl and for them to want her to meet their mum was a first.

Hermione looked at what she assumed was Mrs. Weasley and took out her hand as if a handshake. ''hello Mrs. Weasley I'm Hermione granger but they call me Mione''. She stuck out her tongue at the twins who did the same. Molly had seen enough, ''she's approved''. The twins cheered.

Molly had allowed the twins to hang out with Hermione and help her get her supplies while they got their own. They all talked while they got their books and only got to the bookstore in time for the fight between the twins dad and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was suddenly glad that her parents weren't there to see the fight, it could have things even worst. The Malfoys stopped fighting and gave Ginny her book back while unnoticed to anyone gave her a diary book as well.

It was time to leave but the twins didn't want to leave Hermione but the twins didn't like the idea of leaving her alone in the garden with the rain. She kept making excuses for her parents but none of them were working so the twins stalled their mother until she noticed and asked if Hermione wanted a ride. ''no don't worry Mrs. Weasley they probably got caught up with the conference. I'll just take the subway. Bye!'', Hermione told them as she ran into the rainy muggle London. They all noticed her teary voice and watched her until she disappeared.

It was that day again, when Hermione is able to go back in Hogwarts with her twins. She went to put her suitcase in the train when a pale arm helped her put the suitcase in place. George. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him and did the same for Fred. As they sat in the compartment she noticed harry and Ron weren't there but just blamed it on new friends.

Hermione sat on her usual spot between George and Fred in the great hall table and was telling them of a good prank she had thought of when she was shushed. Hermione granger got shushed! And the reason was that the first years were entering and as they gave Ginny good luck sings Hermione wondered why they bothered. All the Weasley were Gryffindor as soon as the hat touched their head. An she was proven right when the hat shouted, ''Gryffindor!'' the second it touched her head. She laughed at the relief in their faces. As if the hat would put a Weasley in slytherin.

She finally realized why Ron and harry were not of the train. Apparently they couldn't catch the train so they decided to take an invisible flying car all the way to Hogwarts. Ignoring all the ''why didn't you tell me? We could have done it together!'' from the twins and scolded them. They thought that that was it of their punishment when all of the sudden the next day they both got a red envelope which was a Howler.

All thru the great hall shouts were heard from the howler from both Sirius and molly and it seems they decided to do it at the same time. Molly alone was scary to the Weasley, but with Sirius; they both kept coming up with the worst punishments that made even the slytherin flinch. Well at least Sirius and molly bonded and got to let out their anger in this.

Nothing bad had happened after that except when the quidditch Gryffindor team were practicing and the slytherin came. It seems that Malfoy had bought his way in the quidditch team by getting them all nimbus two thousand and one, the best broom out there.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives - "sweeps the board with them''. Fred and George held their brooms with a tight fist, they didn't want to fight Flint since Hermione would be disappointed on them.

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits. "Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion." Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on. "What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes. "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team. Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him while Hermione huffed.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent''. The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Hermione gasped at the word Malfoy had called her. She had learned the horrible definition of that word in one of the books in the library. Fred and George just can't believe that Malfoy had called Hermione that! They were beyond furious! As the twins dived to get Malfoy the team finally snapped out the trance and they jump to stop the Weasley twins.

Hermione wanted to just hit Malfoy but she stopped when she saw a hint of… regret in his eyes. But as soon as she saw it disappeared. Hermione turned to see Ron try to curse Malfoy but she knew that with his broken wand it could only cause trouble. ''no Ron. He's not worth it''. She turned only to see Fred and George being stopped by the whole quidditch team.

George was being held back by angelica, Katie and now Ron while Fred was being held back by Oliver, Alicia, and harry and was currently winning. Hermione turned to see the Slytherin team laughing as they left. ''George! Fred! Stop. I don't care what Malfoy says, just stop acting like little kids! Seeing as the pitch is now occupied lets go and pull some pranks''.

Everyone was surprised to see them listening to Hermione and left. What was even more surprised was that Hermione granger just admitted she helped in the pranks they pulled. As the three of them left to the castle in what seemed a race they left the team with surprised faces.

Harry was serving his punishment for the flying car along with Ron except that harry had to serve his detention with what Hermione called ''facky lock-hearty''. When he was signing the last bit of fan mail addresses was when harry first heard it. A voice in the wall. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom. _"Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you . . . ."_

Harry told Hermione and Ron what had happened in lockhearts classroom but when they asked him what it was even he couldn't tell them.

I'm so sorry that my story seems boring right now but it does get better. They still don't know they are bonded so for now they are friends.


	4. xmas without the twins

**Going out of the pages**

_**Disclaimer: I don't owe nothing not even that dollar in the floor**_

A week has passed and she was walking with Ron and harry when harry started telling them that he heard the voice in the wall again. ''I'm sorry harry I can't hear-''. ''shhhhh! Just listen…. Over here!'', harry started to run, leaving the other two with little choice but to run after him. He stopped and Mione saw Ms. Norris hanged by her tail to a torch with her eyes wide and staring while the wall with blood red letters saying, ''the chambers of secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir, beware!''. Ron started to say something about not being caught there but it was too late, people started to come out of the great hall and they gasped at the words. Mione felt two hands grab hers and she turned to see Fred and George's worried faces. Malfoy being the snake he is he shouted that mudbloods were going to die and she felt their hands tighten against hers.

The professors appeared a little while after that and Hermione was forced to leave the twins there while in Lockhearts office she and the other two tried to come up with an excuse. It was very hard with Snapes questioning and trying to avoid talking about Harry's ability to hear whatever person or animal on the walls of the school that attacked Ms. Norris. As soon as they got to the common room Mione got pushed to a sofa where the twins were seated. ''Are you all right Mione?'', George asked while Fred grabbed her hand. Hermione noted they were really worried and tried to tell them she was alright.

During those days Fred and George took turns walking her to class and making sure she was alright. They didn't even know why they were so worried for Hermione but they knew that it crossed the friend line of worry. George one day when Mione was with harry and the twins were alone in their room brought up that subject, ''hey forge, why do we care so much about Mione? I mean even when I'm around her I feel … happier. And I know you feel the same way''. Fred sighed, ''I don't know Gred. All I know is that I don't want her to be in danger because I want her to be there every day with us so she can help us with our ties, hear our pranks, sit in between us in the great hall, hug us and just be there with her big smile and brown eyes'''. ''I just don't want her to be like any other girl who just doesn't understand us. She's… special and we can't lose her''. Fred nodded and they felt the weigh lighten a bit after this chat.

It was the day of the quidditch match and in breakfast Fred and George showed up with their uniform and sat down. Mione who was still talking to harry poured apple juice for George and grape juice for Fred while Ron gave her a bewildered look until Hermione couldn't stand it and hissed, ''what now?''. ''how do you know what they want?'', Ron asked with his mouth full of food. Hermione said, ''well because Fred and George both hate orange juice and they're too nervous for pumpkin juice''. Ron shook his head, he had thought that only the twins could know what the other wanted but apparently Hermione can too.

Hermione was suspicious but faced back to the twins, ''Well you three need to go to the quidditch field. Good luck harry. Good luck forge, Gred! Beat those snakes!'', and with that she kissed George in the check. Fred was about to complain that he didn't get one when she kissed him in the cheek. They both nodded and left hoping she didn't see them blush. Fred started to laugh, ''hey maybe if we beat the Slytherin badly enough well get another kiss''. They didn't say anything after that as they started to hold their beater bats with new strength.

Surprisingly the twins didn't get their normal game between two rival houses like they wanted to instead they had to spent it saving harry from a bludger. Fred saw Hermione's worried face when she realized the bludger wanted to kill harry. He didn't like to see Mione sad just because harry got hurt by a bludger. He and his brother were still protecting harry when Oliver told them to stop. Did Oliver want Harry to die!? Eventually the red heavy ball did hit harry even thought he did catch the snitch. Harry fell and Oliver went to check on him as George and Fred put away the bludger. George knew he couldn't let it go or else it will hit harry and make Mione mad.

Hermione felt furious that a teacher could have hurt her friend that she felt her hair get even more frizzled. George stood at her left and Fred at her right and they were congratulating harry for splendid flying as they held her hand. They were going to hug her but they were muddy AND sweaty so she won't be hugging them until they had a shower. Madam Pomfrey kicked them all out when they brought up food and drinks so it was up to George and Fred to comfort Mione and tell her it will be alright.

The next morning harry was released from the wing which would usually be good news if he hadn't told them about Colin's petrified body and Dumbledore's words about the chambers actually opening. The twins shared a look and George put his arm around her shoulders while Fred put his arm around her waist. There was no way in hell that Mione was going to get hurt or killed by this monster, not as long as the twins were there for her.

Harry wanted to find out who was controlling or who the monster of Slytherin was since he didn't like it that his friend was on danger and by the looks of it neither did the twins. Malfoy was suggested but harry and Hermione knew that he wasn't as smart to pull it off and besides he was in the feast the whole time. Hermione almost immediately began a new search of information by looking up the monster of Slytherin but so far she hasn't found anything yet.

She had noticed that Ginny was starting to act weird but she blamed it on Colin, who sat next to Ginny in some classes, being petrified. It was now the first few weeks of December and George and Fred were starting to let Hermione go alone to the library since there hasn't been another attack. The professor had asked who was going to stay and the twins were about to ask Hermione if she wished to go to the burrow for Christmas when she said she wanted to spent time with her parents. George and Fred were a bit sad and mad that she won't be able to be with them this Christmas since they had already thought of all the fun they would have together but they didn't tell that to Hermione. In fact they did what every twin prankster does when they get mad. They prank. Everyone. Therefore making Hogwarts a bit unstable and dangerous for a while.

Hermione was once again furious that people thought that harry was the heir just because he can speak snake language. He was the one person who was trying to find out who was making these attacks instead for waiting for them! What was worst was that Justin and nearly headless nick were attacked by the monster and were now like Colin, petrified until the mandrake cure was made. Now the twins were even more overprotective since the monster made a ghost be petrified, which was saying something.

In a weird way Fred and George were relieved for Christmas break because that meant that Hermione would be far far away in safe muggle London with her normal parents. But as they sat in their families living room unwrapping presents with Harry's family they wanted more than anything for Mione to be here.

Hermione was miserable in her house. She didn't want any of her friends to know but her and her parents relationship had been bad but now had worsened. Her parents only said a small amount of words to her every day no matter how much she tried to talk with them. She had seen their faces when they looked at her, they thought she was a freak. In Christmas she silently opened her presents alone and smiled at her presents. From molly there was a sea blue knitted sweater with a silver H in the middle and a letter attached that said:

_Dear Hermione:_

_I hope you are spending a great Christmas with your family because that is what Christmas is all about. I wanted to thank you for being such a great friend to my sons. This might seem a little task to you but to them it's a big deal. They miss you although they didn't say it out loud, it's written in their faces. Well although you haven't met the rest of the family the twins and I have made you an honorary Weasley. This is a Weasley sweater which I made myself. I hope you like it dear!_

_ Lots of love,_

_ Molly Weasley._

She shed a few tears when she read the letter. From harry there was a book called _Patience: its levels and how to not explode_ with a letter saying she might need it if she was going to be best friends with the twins. And from George and Fred there was a picture of them and her last Christmas with a beautiful frame she knew was going to look wonderful in her bedside in her Hogwarts room. She loved her gifts. As she opened her gift from her parents she got toothbrushes and a notepad. They weren't being mean, they just didn't know their own daughter well enough now to get her a good present.

Thankfully for the three of them the Christmas break didn't last long and went by pretty fast. Soon enough they were with Hermione walking with her in the corridors. During these weeks nothing much happened except that Fred and George have discovered they might like granger. Both of them. Two pranksters. A bookworm. The magic between them was about to appear, now it was the matter of time.


	5. oliver vs mione

**Going out of the pages**

_**Disclaimer: it's all owned by the best author out there… J.K. Rowling!**_

_**Plz review and let me know your opinion on my story - shadow **_

It was valentine day and everyone was disgusted by all the red and pink except for those desperate girls waiting for their 'Romeo' who shall never come. It seemed for everyone that day took the longest to end except for three people who were having the time of their life by pulling pranks on everyone. Mione didn't know when the twins convinced her to help them with just that day's prank. It might have been for Lockhart, who she knew was a fake who wanted the popularity. All she knew was that she was laughing all day as she made pink paint exploding cards.

Around this time harry had found out how to talk to the diary but since he was raised by Sirius he knew that diary was bad dark magic and he knew a false memory when he saw one. So when he saw the memory of Hagrid and the spider he knew that it was wrong and Hagrid was innocent so he hid the book so no one gets to be fooled by that dark magic again.

At the same time Oliver was trying to exhaust them to death for the next match. Hermione didn't like to see in her twins so exhausted so she went to confront Oliver. She grabbed him by the ear and pushed him into a classroom then she went in and locked the door. The whole quidditch team, most of the Gryffindor's and professor McGonagall (who denied ever being there) who all wanted to listen to the argument were outside that door trying to listen but they couldn't hear anything when suddenly Hermione was screaming at poor Oliver. The argument lasted a long 50 minutes since they were both the most stubborn people anyone had seen. Oliver wood, quidditch team captain vs. hermione granger, smartest witch of her age. It was hard to tell who would win.

After a while the screaming was stopped and the door was opened and a victorious hermione walked out. Some people groaned since they had betted that Oliver would win and handed the money and others brought the distressed Oliver out and sat him in the bench. He could just say, ''don't ever get hermione granger mad. She's dangerous.'', the he stopped and looked like he was in pain, ''no practice today. Fred, George watch out for your girl temper''. Fred and George felt even prouder as they turned to get the money they won.

After they got word of no practice harry ran to get the book and destroy it when he saw his room in shambles and no diary. Today was the day for the next quidditch match, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor and Hermione gave the twins their kiss in the cheek and a big hug as she walk away with Harry and Ron. Harry started to hear the voice again then it hit Hermione with a _wham!_ She quickly told them that she understood something but was going to have to check in the library and Hermione ran all the way there. If Mione's hunch was right then she had just solved the whole mystery! She quickly grabbed a book and grabbed the first person there who was Penelope Clearwater and showed her the information in case Hermione got petrified too.

Fred and George were in the air on their brooms when they felt a big pain in their hearts and wrist as fear and acceptance passed thru them. Fred looked at George and George at Fred and thought the same thing, ''hermione''. The professor suddenly came out and started to shout at the megaphone that this match was cancelled. Fred and George both went and walked right next to harry and saw Ron do the same, strangely enough McGonagall didn't object and started walking in a way that said to follow her. To their horror she walked towards the hospital wing. The twins looked down to the bed they were standing in front of and gasped. Mione, their Mione was lying in the bed petrified.

They heard Ron and harry gasp, ''hermione!'', but they walked up to either side of her bed and looked at her like she was made of glass. The professor and the two Gryffindor's were surprised at the sadness and anger that was radiating from the twins while they looked at the girl like she was a precious glass. The transfiguration teacher was stunned by how hurt the usually cheerful attitude the twins held was. The professor told them all to leave to their common room but only Harry and Ron listened. Professor McGonagall told them they should go to the common room and stay where it was safe. This day was for surprises apparently as the twins refused to leave the girls bedside so she calmly told them, ''don't worry boys. She won't be going anywhere. She's safe, I promise''. She was more than shocked to see them a bit teary but they left with their backs hunched.

Fred and George came to visit every day and came to realize how important Hermione was to them. One day they came for their daily visit when Madam Pomfrey told them they couldn't visit anymore. Now the nurse always seemed ok to them so they didn't bother her since she bandaged all their prank and quidditch injuries, but no visiting their girl? They were mad so they did what every Weasley does when he doesn't get what he wants (next to begging) and that was having a strike. They held that strike until the professor (since Albus had left) looked at them with understanding eyes and gave them permission to her.

The twins wish to say what harry and their little brother were doing but honestly they were so worried about Mione and if the cure will ever be ready that they didn't notice anything else. It was starting to hurt them seeing their brave Mione like this. Meanwhile when the twins went to lunch Harry and Ron visited her and wished that she was here to help them solve this chamber mystery and cheer up Fred and George when harry noticed her hand. Her hand was balling up a piece of paper really tight until harry unwrapped her hand and took the paper. As soon as he had read it and passed it to Ron it all started to make sense. Hermione had solved the mystery while she was frozen solid in the hospital wing.

George started to notice that Ginny was acting weird but didn't ask since it was probably the chamber of secrets causing it. Boy he had no idea! One night all was chaos, Ginny was going to get killed, harry and Ron were missing and then Hermione wasn't there to tell them what the heck was going on! Their parents came to the school and molly looked sadly to her sons and to the petrified girl then marched to the office to receive the news of their youngest daughter. Just as the twins thought that they would go bald Ginny appeared safe and the other two were a bit hurt but ok. Ginny told them the whole thing and they were ashamed they hadn't seen it sooner.

There was a feast that night that lasted all night long but the twins weren't celebrating or pulling pranks, they just sat there wishing that Mione was there. Almost everyone in Hogwarts had seen how much the twins needed Hermione and knew that there might be something there in a few years but for now they were miserable when the door opened. Hermione came out unfrozen since everyone but the twins knew that the cure was ready. The twins stood up and looked at her in happiness as she ran to hug them both at the same time. People wanted to awwwww at that perfect moment but no one did in fear of ruining the moment.

After that the twins were always next to Mione and it seemed that they were afraid of her turning petrified again. Hermione completely understood their fear because she herself was afraid she would be frozen again. When they got into the train they decided to share with Ron, Harry and Ginny where they uncovered Percy's doom.

Before it was time to leave they offered her a gum but Hermione was suspicious and first watched as they chewed on it then she put it on her mouth first. They started to laugh as Fred's hair turned dark purple, George's hair turned lime green and Hermione's hair turned neon blue. The three of them march off the train in an army march laughing as other people looked at her weirdly. But Hermione granger didn't care, she was with her twins and she was happy.

**review review review review review (x999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999998)**


	6. GOOP!

Going out of the pages

Disclaimer: I owe nothing. Unfortunately

Fred never thought he and his twin would sink this low but sacrifices had to be made, ''PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE MOTHER! You said she was a nice girl so can we please invite her to the burrow? We won't play pranks for a week… no two weeks!''. There was silence in the Weasley kitchen, the twins were offering to sacrifice pranking just to let Mione come and visit. No one could believe that the twins were begging and that someone had actually gotten in the twins close circle and become friends with them. ''well… oh alright. Just because she looks like a nice girl'', Mrs. Weasley said. The twins hurrah real loud and went to pick up their good old friend Hermione.

HOURS LATER. George came in thru the back kitchen door with Fred and Hermione trailing behind. Of course the Weasley didn't know which twin was which so they just waited for the twin there to explain, ''Fred and Mione are having their arguments again. People this might take a while''. Fred and Mione came in arguing about something that only made sense to them but the family only heard something about peppermints, pink pillows and orange juice. Molly had had enough so she let out a whistle and they both stopped and Hermione said hello like if nothing had happened.

Fred and George led the girl who they were considering to be the third twin to two red head men that she had never met. ''Mione they are our two older brothers. Meet bill and Charlie'', said George. Bill and Charlie looked at this bushy haired girl and how the twins were holding her hands. They looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Bill being the oldest replied, ''it's good to meet the girl who has the twins wrapped around her finger. Tell me how you did it?''. Hermione made the motion that she was thinking, ''well I have discovered that tying them up and leaving them in cupboards for a few days when they get in trouble works very well''. Charlie laughed, he already liked this girl.

''oh! Hermione come look at our room!'', and in a second George had her over his shoulder like Fred last yeah. Hermione started to shout about what she was going to do to the twins when she was put down as they carried her up the stairs and into their room. Bill looked up the stairs as he heard the twins' laughter and Hermione's insults. That day she also met Remus Lupin who she noticed immediately was a werewolf and told him. He just chuckled, ''you are a real smart witch to have noticed in less than 5 minutes''. At this comment harry laughed, ''uncle they are calling hermione the smartest witch of her age. She's ahead of everyone by a lot that she can help the twins with their homework. Some of the professors have told her she's the smartest witch they have taught since the daughter of the Ravenclaw founder came to Hogwarts''.

Remus looked surprised at hermione and didn't believe her until she gave a long speech on why lunar dragonfly wings are better in the werewolf moon potion than the red dragon lily petals that are instructed in the book. By the end everyone was either sleeping or in other conversations, only Remus who looked excitingly curious was listening. Fred, harry and Sirius all rolled their eyes at the twos smarty talk that was too advanced for them that they gave up on understanding. At the end Remus said she was an intelligent witch and told Sirius, ''padfoot that little girl is far more intelligent than Lily Evans ever was!''. At this Sirius stared at Mione with big eyes until Remus hit him.

A week later harry and his family came over for breakfast and were waiting for the twins and Mione to come when they heard a big **BOOM!** Quickly everyone went running to the door of the room that had the explosion noise in it that unsurprisingly was the twins' room. Right when Arthur was going to open it the door was opened from the inside and three kids with black explosive powder and green goop came out arguing as smoke came out of the room. ''THAT was totally YOUR fault!''. ''what? No! Fred told me to add that!''. ''and you trust him OVER ME!''. ''Well I was just trying-''. ''don't you dare speak Frederick!''. ''hey don't tell him that''. ''so I would call that fail #21 and all three of us take the blame''. ''maybe if we pray mom won't have noticed a thing…''

At this molly cleared her throat and saw as they turned and their look of fear and fake innocent were turned to molly as they tried to hide the guilt. She cleared her throat yet again and the three exploded. ''it was her fault!''. ''I'm sorry!''. ''what! You jerk!''. ''It was his fault!''. ''I am not responsible''. ''goop! Goop! Goop!''. ''we'll paint the walls promise''. ''what's for breakfast''. ''GOOOOP!''. ''my shirt is destroyed''. At the same time they looked at her and said, ''I'm sorry''. Molly looked at them with their hair frizzled, all covered with black powder and green goop, she couldn't handle it. She laughed. She laughed long and hard.

That is why the twins and hermione were holding orange buckets of paint and paintbrushes. Hermione was wearing Fred's baggy old overalls and George old shirt. That girl has never looked anymore prettier than she was right now. They started to paint the twins room slowly when Fred and George got their mischievous grins and swiped their orange paint paintbrushes at hermione and the overalls then ran out the room. Hermione decided to get revenge and place a small bucket of orange paint on top of the door so when it was open the bucket would fall on the twins. She waited with her evil grin when she felt the door being opened slowly. And then _splat!_ She opened her eyes to see Charlie covered in orange! Charlie let out a scream so the family went to see what had happened only to fall laughing at the sight of an orange Charlie.

''come on hermione''.

''no never! Its evil!''.

Fred and George were going to make Mione ride a broom if it was the last thing they do. Because they aren't going to out with a girl that doesn't like brooms. Of course hermione doesn't know that it's about a test. George and Fred didn't like to admit defeat but it seemed that brooms and Hermione naturally hated each other. Fred was starting to blush when hermione putted her hands around his waist in the broom. Which was unnatural because Fred had flirted and kissed a lot of girls and none of them made him as nervous and made him blush like hermione. Still they fought back thru the hatred of broom and hermione until they were force to admit defeat when Mione hurt her ankle.

Molly fixed it in a snap but scolded her kids for causing it. The twins were feeling big time guilty as they helped Mione climb the stairs. It was time for that school shopping and she was left with the twins in flourish and botts. Nothing really happened at that shopping trip, it was as normal as a witch and wizards could possibly get in the wizarding world when a shrill cry was heard, ''Fred-poo!''. And then there was another ear breaking cry, ''george-wonwon!''. Mione watched as the strawberry ice-cream they were offering fell to the ground as panic took over their faces. (So sorry! This bad OCC characters torture will end soon)

A blonde and brunette walked in their so slutty clothes and hugged the twins as they looked around for exit ways. They both thought the same thing, ''oh-no! Not here! Not with hermione!''. The two girls looked so fake it made Mione gag presented themselves as Nancy and Lucy, freed and George ex-girlfriends. The Weasley went to meet up with the three and their family looked at Nancy and Lucy in bitter distaste and hate. Hermione knew that the twins were older so she knew they had to have ex-girlfriends so she didn't know why it bothered her so much.

She quickly left to the burrow and their family followed with one last sad look at the twins since they were going to stay back because they were too nice to say no. Molly went to hermione and Ginny's room after that with Ginny behind her. Hermione was sitting up straight when molly came and sat on the bed and quietly took the book away from Hermione's hands. Molly looked at Mione's eyes, ''dear, do you wish to hear the story of the twins and what happened between them, Nancy and Lucy? Because trust me you want to know the full story''. Mione softly nodded, she felt...betrayed by the twins and let molly begin the story.

''it was the twins second year so they haven't met you yet. They really liked these girls Lucy and Nancy since they were pretty, popular and well easy. Fred asked Nancy the black-haired girl and George asked Lucy the blonde haired girl. They went out for a while but they didn't know my sons well enough to get they were twins and that they needed to be next to each other a lot so they decided they didn't like sharing with his twin'', hermione flinched since she knew what was going to happen and molly continued, ''so they quickly separated them. It was very hard for them since there's no George without Fred and there's no Fred without George. They have a twin bond hermione so they share blood and magic meaning that when these foolish selfish girls tried to separate them they got sick. Fred and George discovered what they were doing and broke up with them but it took a long time for the twins to get healthy again. Lucy and Nancy were never forgiven by our family for doing that to Fred and George''.

Ginny nodded, ''they were miserable''. Molly and Ginny looked up to hear the twin's footsteps I the stairs. They looked at the door and left the room to leave hermione alone with the twins. Molly didn't know what the twins and hermione had but she hoped that they had a future with her. Hermione would make an amazing daughter-in-law and it meant molly would be able to see her. As she closed the door she peaked at them, yep an amazing add to the family.

Fred and George sat on either side of her in the bed and looked at her with those deep blue-green eyes, ''so mum told you everything that happened with me and Fred''. Hermione nodded with no words as she fiddled with her fingers. George hesitated, ''so you must know we have no feelings for them at all''. Hermione looked at them and they felt trapped with the brown eyes of hers while George continued, ''they didn't understand us''.

''we are twins but not like normal twins. We need to be near each other or else our power gets weak. I can't be George without Fred and Fred can't be Fred without me. It's not just because of emotional ties but because of magical reasons too. Even when we were babies we use to cry in our cribs when we were separated until we got united again. We are apart for a long time it starts to hurt in our chest and our magic gets weak. Nancy and Lucy and many other people think it's weird-''. ''I don't think it's weird'', hermione interrupted as she looked at them both. ''I don't''. George and Fred smiled at her and hugged her. ''I'm glad you don't'', Fred muttered in her hair.

It was the day to leave on the train to Hogwarts and they all were surprised when Remus had a suitcase next to him. Remus stopped in front of the bus. ''guess this is a good time to tell you I will be your defense against dark arts teacher for one year'', Remus told them with a smile. Everyone whopped when the whistle sounded and everyone said their last goodbyes to their family while Remus got a kiss from Sirius. This was going to be a magnificent year!

When harry found an empty compartment Ron, harry, the twins, hermione and Remus sat down. ''remember that I'm now a professor so call me professor Lupin'', Remus told them and they all laughed. Suddenly the train stopped halfway thru Hogwarts and a cold sensation was felt. The door was opened and a dark hooded figure appeared. Hermione was sure she heard harry scream and she saw herself in another world. She was upset and never happy with this red-head that she was certain wasn't Fred or George and then saw a grave… it looked like...

_yes im that cruel_


	7. dementors and boggarts

Going out of the pages

Disclaimer: It's all owned to the best author out there…. J.K. Rowling

Fred and George hugged Mione who was shaking while Remus mumbled, ''it happens lot with dementors. They suck out all your happiness-''. Remus was interrupted by the shivering girl, ''aaaand then show you at times…. your biggest fear and what other wizards are saying other universes where their future is a nightmare. It's like a boggart but more... ummm deadly and it does it on purpose so they just guard the wizarding prison called Azkaban''. Remus chuckled and gave Harry and Mione chocolate to help them feel better.

They took Hermione to the hospital wing against all her protest but they were really worried about her. Pomfrey look at Mione and just gave her a pepper up potion while mumbling about dumb dementors. They walked back to the feast and heard all the warnings about the dementors and they clapped for Remus as he got presented as the new teacher.

Weeks have passed and the twins were overjoyed that they had found a class that Mione hated, divination. That year people noticed that Fred and George were flirting more with Mione and glared more at guys that looked at Mione the wrong way. Most of that time it was a boy from Ravenclaw called Mark Kinersil. They just wanted to beat him up with fist or pranks, which ever was the fastest.

Professors Lupin's classes were the best compared to any D.A.D.A. teacher they had in years and today everyone was excited and nervous since they were going to see a boggart. Lupin asked Hermione to explain what a boggart does since he knew that she knew what it does since she told him at the beginning of school. Neville was first and he turned mean old Snape into Snape with old granny clothing. Hermione that day found out a lot about her classmates. She was the last in line so she wasn't expecting anything scary and apparently neither did her classmates, they just expected to see a bad grade paper. Hermione looked at the boggart only to realize it had changed to the twins.

Except these twins were dying of a wound, they were bleeding so much. Hermione tried to tell herself that they aren't real, that it was just her fear but she couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle seeing boggart Fred and George take their last breath saying that it was her fault that they were going to die, because she couldn't save them. The whole class was stunned to silence until Hermione said strongly,''_riddikulus_!''. She tried to stop her tears as she ran out of the classroom.

Fred and George were looking for Hermione everywhere they could think of after harry went looking for them and told them what had happened. George suddenly saw a familiar bushy hair and followed it until they saw Hermione sitting down next to the bookcase. George went to hug Mione, ''don't you dare scare us like that ever again''. Fred and George sat on Mione's sides while George held her hand and Fred had his hand around her waist. ''harry told us what happened in Remus class'', Fred began but stopped when he saw Mione hang her head in shame and embarrassment. George understood, ''Mione it's nothing to be ashamed about… we had the same thing too you know''. They blushed as those big brown intelligent eyes looked straight at them.

''we were in lupin's class getting ready for the boggart and since we are twins we took it on together when it changed to you. You kept saying you didn't care about us over and over again. We couldn't get to you, you were so far away. You kept repeating it again and again until we shot the curse out and it looked like you were dying'', George was clearly traumatized by those events. Fred shook his head, ''it was horrifying. We made everyone promise to not say a word but it still gets to us that that you might not care about us''. Hermione looked up at Fred's face and placed her hand in his face, ''I do care about you, both of you. A lot. And… and I can't imagine my life without you both''.

Fred now had a small smile on his face and Hermione griped on George hand when Fred looked at her. Slowly he kissed her and she kissed him back. Then she turned to George and kissed him too. It was like all those first kisses. Full of innocence, gentleness, and shy nervousness and young true love. Hermione sighed and laid her head on George shoulder and held Fred's hand.

That day changed a lot for our favorite triad and almost everyone noticed a change in them, they seemed happier. Everyone noticed that Fred and George were possessive over Mione but that was normal. Of course they didn't know that they were going out and that they kissed at night in the hallways broom closet, everyone just assumed it was the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match that had the twins so excited.

It was the day of the match and Hermione kissed them in the cheek with the traditional good luck and the twins grinned. They were so going to win. Well what the whole quidditch team didn't notice was that it was raining. Hard. Hermione knew that harry wouldn't be able to see thru the rain in those old glasses of his so she ran to the Gryffindor quidditch tent and made a signal to Oliver so he can make a time-out.

The Gryffindor team were mad at Oliver for calling the time out since although the rain was bothering them they were winning so Oliver shrugged and pointed to Mione, ''it was Hermione's call. So princess what d'you need?''. The team looked at her and she just walked towards harry, ''harry give me your glasses''. Oliver nearly exploded, ''you made me call a time-out because you are worried about Harrys glasses!''. Hermione glared at him and walked towards Oliver stabbing his chest with her finger at every word she said, ''well dear old captain! Since you were so busy in your little game you didn't even notice that your seeker can't even see 5 feet in front of him! Now how do you expect to win a game if your own damn seeker can't even see the snitch!''. Hermione turned her attention to the glasses as George and Fred wolf whistled at Oliver's frozen face when she putted a spell on the glasses. '_'impervius! _Here you go harry. Your glasses now repel water''.

Oliver woke up from his shock and told the girl, ''I could kiss you right now Hermione!''. The twins then shouted, ''WOW! Hold your horses there Oliver! Hermione is our girl so no kissing her!''. Everyone chuckled and Mione blushed as they went back to their game. Unfortunately the dementors interrupted it and harry fainted as he came to meet the ground head-on.

Fred and George could feel Hermione's worry and anger which was happening a lot now. It was kind of weird that they could sense her emotions but they just accepted it and didn't ask why. Meanwhile with harry he wanted to learn a way to avoid the dementors and what they do so he went to his uncle to help. Lupin explained to harry about the _expecto patronous_ spell and with a few weeks of practice he was able to form a white mist. His uncle exclaimed that it was already more advanced than most wizards are able to do.

While on their break from casting the patronous spell harry asked how was Sirius doing and Remus groaned, letting his face fall to his hands. Harry had to grin, ''I'm guessing not that good''. ''he's insufferable. He's like a little kid. Did you know he tried faking a deadly sickness to get me to come back! I swear that man needs a hobby''. Harry laughed, he knew most people would find it weird that his uncles were going out with each other but he had seen how happy they are together so he accepted it.

Later Remus and harry decided to let Sirius come and drink tea with them thru the fireplace portal and after Sirius said hi to harry then kissed Remus he sat down. Sirius catches up with the Hogwarts news and when Remus was telling Sirius about the whole Hermione and the twins and what happened to their buggarts when Harry remembered what he has wanted to ask. ''uncle is it possible for a person to have 2 soul mates rather than 1?''.

Sirius chocked on his tea and looked at harry, ''well harry yes it is possible and they are called triads. Triads are very very rare. You see, triads are different since they make a bond where they share magic and can feel each other's emotions and pain. They are very powerful that some people would kill for their power… Why do you ask?''. Remus looked at harry, ''it's about the twins and Mione, isn't it''. Harry nodded. ''well they are a very curious case and would be a very powerful triad if ever bonded. I mean Mione's intelligence and the twins mischievousness'', this very thought sent Remus in shivers. Harry looked at his uncle, ''Can you explain it a bit further?''.

Remus sighed, ''well George and Fred already have a rare twin bond so they like each other as most twin brothers do, but unlike most twins they each holds a part of their soul. With this bond it makes it a bit hard to find girl to date since they need to be at each other's side constantly or else get sick and quite possibly die. Hermione on the other hand if decided to soul bonded to Fred and George then they both will have half of her soul and magic core making it very dangerous for her if they ever leave. If her soul mates ever deny the bond with Hermione she will slowly and painfully die with little magic in cause of a soulless life. The twins however will suffer a bit but remain ok since they have their twin with a small part of their soul and unlike Hermione they have their own small part of their own soul on them. All this can happen IF they bond''. Harry was scared to know how much would Hermione have to risk and suffer when the twins can leave anytime unscratched.


	8. newly disowned

_**Going out of the pages**_

_**Disclaimer: me. Not. Owner.**_

Hermione has now been invited by the Wesley's to spend Christmas at the burrow and as she looked around her parents' house it seemed that it no longer had that comfortable homey feeling she use to always feel. She then realized that magic has changed her life but in consequence that her home now bored her and felt like a stranger in her own house. She realized now that all she wanted to be right now was in a house in the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole with two of her favorite redhead twins. She quickly answered. And now to tell her parents, she only wished they listened.

Fred and George had had it. They missed Mione and they wanted her here with them. Molly had had it too. The twins had been insufferable since Mione went to her own home with her parents. The usually always carefree children molly had known had now been replaced by grumpy moody children so she decided to write to Hermione if she could spend it here with her own family too. The only mistake she did was telling the twins what she did. Thus resulting in Fred and George sitting at the window waiting for the old owl to come.

When good old Charlie came thru the living room he saw the twins on the window. ''Oy George what is happening?''. One of the twins turned, ''I'm Fred, you prat! And we are waiting for a letter''. Charlie grinned, ''from Mione?''. It took the twins blush to answer his question because they then saw the owl and proceed to attack it for the letter in its beak. Poor old Becky, the old farm owl must have had a heart attack since she had never seen this much excitement for a silly old letter.

The twins started to jump around and hugging their family who just came thru and molly laughed, ''so guessing that Hermione said yes''. George nodded, ''and we are going to go and pick her up in the knight bus''.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Fred barged in thru the doors ignoring his family's and Harry's family (who was spending the holiday there) questions as he went upstairs and slammed his door. George was then heard opening the backdoor softly and leading Hermione in to the living room. ''Hello Mrs. Weasley'', and then the girl hugged molly. ''How was your trip dear? And where are your parents?''. Hermione smiled a sad smile, ''oh the trip was weird and my parents couldn't make it so I decided to come alone''. ''Don't lie Mione-''. ''it doesn't suit you'', apparently George went to go get Fred from their room and came back in time for both of them to hear that comment.

They all turned to see Hermione and molly noticed she had red puffy eyes, ''dear what happened?''. Hermione didn't want to discuss her family problems so she tried lying yet again, ''nothin-''. George mad voice interrupted her, ''Mione don't you dare''. The family was surprised, it had to be pretty bad if George was mad. ''her dad hit her'', Fred explained and the family hissed at the news while Hermione tried to defend her dad, ''it happens when he gets mad. When he sees what he's done he apologizes''. Fred huffed, ''hermione the man called you a freak and disowned you. And your mother did nothing at all''.

Mione's voice started to choke a bit, ''he will apologize in a moment, you'll see. It's just it's been hard for them to have a daughter that's a witch''. Harrys voice was heard, ''Mione that is no excuse for a man to hit their daughter and call her a freak''. ''And your dad kicked you out Mione. There's no going back'', George patient voice told her and she realized. She realized she was no longer a granger and that she won't be able to go back. Hermione then fainted.

Fred caught Hermione while George tried to calm his family down, ''guys! GUYS! Its ok it's sorta normal''. ''what do you mean its bloody ok. It's obviously not ok. She fainted for bloody sakes'', harry was angry and molly said no words about his language. George waited for them to calm down and sit down before he explained, ''hermione usually isn't good with stress so when she gets extra stressed she sorta... faints. It's just nobody notices since she's so good in handling it and its rare''. Remus looked worriedly to Hermione who was in Fred's arms, ''when has this happened before?''. Fred thought about it, ''when harry got injured twice and when she couldn't find the answers for the chambers''. ''now if you will excuse us we are going to put Mione in a bed'', George said and they left the room. They softly laid Mione in George's bed and then they went to sleep.

The next week was tough but the twins were there for her every step of the way. Today they were going with harry, Ron and Hermione to Mione's hometown to get her stuff when trouble came. Two men in black cloaks that were obviously not muggles took out their wands and started to fire curses at them. Fred and George instinctively put Hermione behind them to protect her and started to help harry and Ron firing curses back at these mysterious men. Magic adrenaline made George and Fred's curses twice as powerful because they weren't going to let Mione get hurt.

Hermione wasn't going to let her twins fight alone so she went and helped them. Fred, George and Mione knew each other so well that when fighting they were dangerous. Almost instinctively the three of them said together, ''_detrokaulus_!''. Two down, one to go. The man was only able to fire a blown curse that made them three fall to the ground but easily stood up dizzily and beat the man. The 5 of them quickly transported to the burrow but as soon as they got to the home Fred, George and Mione felt a bit weird and then fainted.

Ron and harry were able to get inside for help and tell them what happened but even them couldn't explain what caused the twins and Mione to faint. It seemed that they were just sleeping peacefully as they held hands since the Wesley's were unable to separate them. Arthur called Remus and Sirius and was telling them what had happened when Percy who was watching the fainted three in the living room screamed.

Remus, Arthur and Sirius ran to the living room and gasped. The lower wrist had a small cut where black lines were wrapping themselves around the wrist and then went up the arm on all three of them. They … they looked like… ''soul bonds!''. The cut had sealed itself up and the black bond lines in the skin had stopped moving. Now Fred's right, George's left and both of Hermione's hands had soul marks which was also the hand that were gripping their now soul mates. The Wesley's were stunned. There hadn't been an active triad in a long while and now there was one their living room but to add on it was the twins and their friend!

Fred and George suddenly woke up and looked up to see their families stunned faces. Fred laughed, ''hey George why are they so stunned? Are we really that attrac- George?''. He turned to see what had his twin so silent when he caught sight of his arm. The twins couldn't stop looking at their wrist when Hermione's eyes flickered and she opened them and sat up only to see the twin's faces. ''hey what happened?'', Hermione looked at her arms, ''ok what did you do? Is this a prank? Because it isn't funny''.

Sirius snapped out his trance, ''so you mean you truly don't know?''. Hermione shook her head and Sirius saw she was starting to get scared. Molly glared at her twin sons not even hearing what Sirius asked, ''you two! How could you make a bond at 14 years old! This is a lifetime bond and wizards live up to 200 years old! And how could you drag Hermione in to this! If this is a joke tell me now before you two are six feet under for the next 10 years!''. Molly started to shout a bit and slamming her finger at their chest in an accusing way.

''molly! Molly! I don't think that the twins or Hermione are responsible for this'', Sirius told molly in a calming way and then Remus got what Sirius was suggesting. ''Fred, George were you worried for Hermione when the men attacked you?'', Remus asked. Fred nodded his head while George answered, ''worried? We were dying in the worry of Mione getting hurt or worst killed!''. ''did you ever felt her emotions? And Mione did you ever felt theirs?''. ''yes but we never asked about it and just assumed it was because we know her so well''. ''when did you start dating?''. The twins blushed at everyone's surprise, ''the end of October. After that boggart lesson''. Remus was starting to get excited, ''did a spell ever hit you together and or did you cast a spell together?''. ''Well now that you mention it Remus we did cast a spell together and got hit by a blowing spell together too. But Remus you can't mean….'', Hermione was scrunching her nose which she does when she's thinking.

Remus cleared his throat, ''molly? Sirius was right it wasn't their fault, they didn't even know they were bonded. I think you know what I mean''. Molly gasped, ''but Remus there hasn't been one of those in centuries''. Sirius continued the lesson, ''when Mione first got in the train the twins own magic must have recognized its mate causing the pull and letting the twins met Hermione. Now I'm simply guessing but when they are near Mione and Mione is near the twins they must have felt relief and happiness thru the bond that wasn't noticeable back then. When they cast a spell together the magic joined that wouldn't have been a problem if they weren't in danger and the twins weren't worried for Hermione's safety. And when they got hit by the curse it must have caused accidentally the bonds to be let out thus resulting in the powers and tattoo. They are birth triad soul mates, that destiny had already marked as soul mates when they were born. Hermione you are very lucky that the twins didn't leave you''.

''sooooo you mean…. Us …..Destined…bonded…''', Fred and George said at the same time and looked at the bond again and then proceeded to faint, Hermione sighed like she expected this, unwrapped her hands from them and stood up. Charlie looked at her, ''Mione I don't think you shou-'', Charlie didn't even get to complete that sentence when she slipped and her face was about to fall to the ground when somebody caught her. ''phewww! Thanks Percy. That was a close one. Hey can you help me get to the kitchen, I'm parched'', Percy nodded with a smile and lead Hermione to the kitchen while making sure she didn't fall. You see when Hermione gets confused at something In her books she can't go to the teachers, because even they deserve a break, she use to go to Percy.

And from there a friendship started as Hermione started to discover the real Percy and his problems and tried to help him the best she could. Percy also had grown fond of the girl and now thought of her like a sister and was the first person that he fully trusted and didn't feel the need to explain what he was talking about. She had helped him a lot and he guessed it was his time to help too. Percy sat next to Hermione as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate, ''you do know that this means you are an official Weasley, right?''. Hermione spitted out her hot chocolate.

_**So sorry for making mione be disowned. And no percy/Hermione here. Bro sis love, I promise. **_

_**Please review! Review! Review! Tell me what you think of chapterd and what I should change. Message me for any questions. Reviews wanted! R&R -Shadow**_


	9. christmas with the twins

Going out of the pages

**Disclaimer: nada. Still broke.**

**Remember to follow me on twitter, my username is narmethia. **

Hermione woke up in her small comfortable bed in the window balcony in the twin's room by someone jumping around. By the sounds of it, it woke the whole house too while it screamed, ''it's Christmas! It's Christmas! Everyone up!''. She was going to kill Fred and George as they took her away from her comfortable sheets and threw her over their shoulder. Was this a habit now!? But at least they carried her with her blanket she realized as they laid her in the sofa. The whole family was already there along with bill who arrived last night and Harry's family who was sleeping over. She turned to drown her face in the pillow and mumbled, ''I'm going to kill anyone who interrupted me sleeping''. Someone chuckled and kissed the top of her head, ''merry Christmas to you too Mione''.

She cursed silently and heard someone say, ''told you she was moody at mornings''. Hermione grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it to the direction of the voice. ''well that didn't work''. George. ''leave this to the pros, Weasley'', harry told them with a grin. The Weasley boys all looked at harry and what was he going to do wondering if he was going to die by the scarily smart girl as the adults watched amusedly. They were confused why he didn't walk to Hermione and instead went to the kitchen and came back with a mug. ''oh hermioneeee! Here's a cup of peppermint coffee just for you''.

The twins laughed, this was totally not going to work. However they were stunned when Mione's face shoot up fast and she eagerly grabbed the mug. Harry grinned as Hermione sat crisscross apple sauce in the sofa looking more awake and the twins jaws dropped to the floor. Sirius then came running downstairs from the guest room shouting, ''time for presenttsss!''. Then Sirius came out with footsies pj's?! Down came Remus after him with footsies too, and apparently embarrassed for the both of them. Now that they noticed harry was wearing some too. He shrugged, ''its tradition''. George looked at his twin and laughed while they pointed to mione. Fred nodded when mione noticed George's wand was out, ''oh no you don't. Don't you da-''. In a flash they were wearing footsies similar to Sirius and harry.

Hermione was about to kill them when she heard a _snap _above her head. She looked up to see mistle toe. Mione was about to protest when she received two cheek pecks from the twins. Mione blushed while the twins smiled.

When she received her present she opened it and found a locket necklace with a moving picture of them when they painted the room. She smile and laughed as she kissed them both on the cheek as thanks. They turned when they heard a scream and saw harry holding a firebolt and hugging the merlin out of his godfather. Soon enough they went outside with a snowball fight that Charlie won.

Sadly the break couldn't last forever but it lasted enough for Hermione. She woke up to someone kissing her. Only one person would do that. Fred. Hermione stood up with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and walked to Harry's room to fall in the mattress. Harry who was next to her laughed, ''so the twins woke you up so you came to my room to sleep in peace?''. ''you know me so well''. Harry laughed again as he got off the bed and changed. Hermione then realized she won't be able to go to sleep anymore so she went to pack.

It was getting really hard for the twins and Mione to hide their bonding tattoos during school and they were forced to wear long sleeved shirts. Fred and George didn't told Mione but they went to the library to get a book and understand a bit more of their bond. Since they couldn't find no books about the triads they ask Sirius for a book and he gave it to them thru Remus. The twins were horrified to learn how much Mione would suffer if they were to leave her or die when they could possibly walk off scratch free. George and Fred were a bit scared when one day they felt anger rush thru them by mione's bond. They ran out to where they sensed her and got just in time to see her punch Malfoy straight in the nose. Fred had never been this proud since Ginny had pulled her first prank.

Harry had now mastered the _patronous_ spell and was comforted with the fact that dementors can't bother him anymore. He smiled as he saw Hermione and the twins in the sofa in a position people thought was weird but he knew that they were comfortable. Hermione was leaning to Fred's chest and reading a book while George was on her lap writing a report. Fred had his hands around her, reading the book with her while she was stoking George's hair and George had that dreamy smile on his face. Only the twins and Hermione would be able to pass this in a common room and not be disturbed by other people stares. How could people not guess what was happening with them yet?

There were some bad parts to being bonded that the twins had to unfortunately suffer when they played in the next quidditch game. Hermione had kissed their cheek as usual except that she kissed teasingly closed to their lips that made them gulp, but that isn't the story. The twins were ready to play as they felt mione's happiness and excitement. The game was around halfway thru when the terrifying happened, a bludger hit George straight unto his hand. Two screams were let out as the game was paused to take George to the infirmary when they heard a whimper. Hermione.

Fred and George turned to see Harry leading Mione while she held her wrist the same way George was and the twins felt their hearts sink. Madam Pomfrey were already there in the hospital wing and so was Dumbledore in case she needed help with the triad thing and George insisted Mione be checked up first. Apparently Hogwarts was low on insta-fix so they had to be given cast seeing they had both broken their wrist. Fred insisted he get a cast too since it wouldn't be fair. So for the next 6 weeks they all had red wrist cast in their left wrist. And if people asked how Mione did break her wrist, the twins would make the most ridiculous story just to make her laugh.

The twins... Well George were able to recover for the final match between Slytherin and Gryffindor thanks to Hermione finding a healing spell book. It was the first time in a long time that the Gryffindor house was able to go all the way to the final match, and from all the whispers it was since Charlie was seeker. The tempers were running high against the two rival houses that everyone in the quidditch team was in danger. Someone in Slytherin was even desperate enough to try and hurt Mione. It took Oliver and harry to hold the twins back by telling them to save it till the game. Fred and George glared at the snakes. It was one point to hurt them but it was a whole other thing to hurt their girl.

It was the day of the match and Mione sneaked them to a corridor to give them a good snoggin for extra luck. It was a big game and Hermione was surprised on how dirty it turned. Madam hooch was forced to make penalties every 3 minutes but eventually they won when harry used his impressive firebolt to catch the snitch. They had won! They had won the house cup! Hermione turned and hugged the person next to her, who was Percy with a giant smile in his face. She jumped and ran to the field to congrat the twins and saw they were looking for her too. They stopped and she jumped on them saying, ''you won! Gryffindor won!''. She hugged everyone in the team since they knew her well because of the twins, she even hugged the sobbing Oliver Wood and professor McGonagall. Gryffindor had won!

The end of the school was almost over and the weather was simply magnificent but the three were stuck inside studying since Hermione had test to pass and the twins had O.W.L.s to do. Most of the time people found them on the couch (they suggested calling it the twins couch) with the twin wizards heads on Hermione's lap and they were all reading. Every once in a while a twin (no one except Mione could tell the difference still) would ask Mione a question in something they didn't get.

Peter Pettigrew was never caught but was spotted far away from Hogwarts that the terrible guards were able to leave which caused a giant party in the school. Lupin said that although he loved teaching he had to go to his home because this was just a favor. A twinkle in his eye showed that Remus was happy to be able to go back to Sirius no matter what he said. Fred and George were hugging Mione since now they were test free and had gotten enough O.W.L.s for their mom to get teary. And harry was now able to learn the full story of how his parents died and how peter fits in it all.

The twins were overjoyed with the fact that Mione didn't have to leave them this summer since it already was hard enough with them being separated by classes. Remus had given them some bracelets that helped them by hiding the bond tattoos if you wear them. Fred and George had one but since Mione had them in both wrist she had two bracelets. Although they were happy that summer was here because that meant they could take off the bracelets since the bracelets were uncomfortable and itchy. Their whole family was going to be home this summer because their dad had somehow gotten tickets for the great cup tournament.

**Excuse: sorry I wont be able to update any further during the break since I will b out of the country with absolutely no internet. **

**But I wish to thank you all for your support and a merry Christmas or a great winter break! **

**Remember to follow me on twitter, im narmethia and im new on twitter world. **

**Again…. MERRY XMAS!**


	10. sick by bond

Going out of the pages

Disclaimer: only if this was a dream would I own this

''Ok so you just go with the flow-''. ''don't even think about it''. Hermione nodded and scrunched her nose without even knowing she did so. Bill came walking in and she saw George make a head sign as he started, ''hey bill! Did you know mother-''. Fred continued, ''is looking for you? She said-''. And without missing a beat Hermione continued hoping all the practicing paid off, ''something about a haircut''. Suddenly everyone stared at the three of them while bill made an imaginary head count and said, ''for a moment there, Mione, I thought we had a third twin''. Meanwhile everyone else groaned and Ginny said, ''please tell me you didn't teach her that freaky twin language of yours that for some reason she understands. It's already creepy with two! Imagine with three!''. Mione giggled and they high fived, the practicing totally paid off

George sneezed and Hermione stared at him. George coughed and Hermione glare at him. George sneezed once again and Hermione face turned to horror, ''please tell me you aren't-''. ''sorry darling''. ''but but we changed really fast how…. MOLLY!''. She quickly grabbed George's hand and pushed him to the kitchen were everyone was eating and the shoved George in front of his mother. Everyone looked at George and then looked at Mione and she explained, ''Molly, George is sick and you have to fix him fast!''. Ginny laughed, ''Mione it's just a cold-''. ''no it is not just a cold. Now that George is sick that means that he has been sick for 2 days and since he spends so much time with Fred we need to cure him now before it affects fr-''. Fred came out with a runny nose, ''too late sweetheart. Sorry''.

Ron looked at George and Fred, ''I don't get it. What's so bad with Fred and George being sick? No snogging?''. ''no Ronald the stupid bond makes me share health with these two dimwits and now that they are sick that means….'', Hermione looked horrified at what would happen while the others tried to stop laughing. Molly looked suspiciously at the twins and Mione, ''what were you three doing two days ago that made Hermione suspect that George was sick?''.

The twins had the decency to look embarrassed and Mione was forced to answer, ''well these two Casablanca twins had the magnificent idea that dancing in the rain in Diagon square would be fun''. Everyone was surprised that the twins had the ability to be romantic, but then again it was for Hermione so all bets were off in what they would do for her.

Remus just laughed, ''you mean to tell me you three are responsible for making couples dance in the rain all night Saturday? The daily prophet called it the best event of the year and thanked the anonymous Romeos who started it all''. Meanwhile Molly looked mad at the fact that they were wet all Saturday night.

The twins looked at Hermione and grinned, ''come and –''. ''-hug me darling!''. They came at her from both sides and Hermione screamed. Luckily she managed to escape, ''no hugs until you are healthy and approved by your mom''. Fred and George looked sad at the thought but then Fred said in a loud stage voice, ''do you think that counts kissing too?''.

Fred and George were put to bed rest at the sofa in the living room, and so far Hermione thought she was going to get out of this sick free! But then she sneezed. The next morning the three of them were found sneezing and using all the tissues in the house. By the end of 3 days they had a runny nose, slight fever, cough and a sore throat but it was noticed that the twins were getting better while Hermione was just plain miserable with her Gryffindor blanket. After two days the boys were well enough that molly sent them to Diagon alley for food supplies and to pick up Charlie, leaving Hermione all alone.

Percy walked in totally absorbed to his book as he sat down in the armchair when she was interrupted by a coughing fit. He look up to glare whatever person had interrupted his reading only to notice it was just Hermione. He noticed she was trying to quieting down her coughing but couldn't manage and she looked rather alone so he walked to sit next to her. Percy looked at her, ''so how are you feeling?''. Hermione was grateful for his concern so she answered with a feeling much better. Percy didn't believe a word, ''you look like death''. ''well you don't look so well either''. He laughed because he knew it was true. He has been up several nights trying to write a good enough paper.

Hermione looked straight at him, ''so tell me Percy. Why do you study so hard and want to be so smart. Everyone has a reason and I want to know yours''. He noticed her voice kept on breaking because of her sore throat but he answered truthfully, ''because I don't want to be anyone's shadow. I don't want to worry about money when I grow up like mum and da do but always hide from us. I want to be the perfect role model for the family, something the family can be proud of and not be known as just the poor Weasley pureblood family''.

That is how Percy continued and was happy to see that Mione was actually listened like nobody else has and once he was finished she just said, ''Percy I get money is important but family is better. Your family isn't ashamed because they have love and trust and they already are proud of you whether you are famous or not. Each time you miss family dinners and stay up there everyone gets sad because they think that you don't care and they can't celebrate if the family isn't there. Percy you are a smart man but you are an idiot if you decide some silly job and money are worth more than your family. I know you are doing this for your future but every once in a while you have to have fun with your family''.

The silence after the talk made Percy realize maybe the girl next to him was right. Percy looked at her, ''you do know they truly love you. They are just scared you will leave them if they tell you''. Hermione giggled and coughed, '' I know. I feel it every day and I'm waiting for the day they are ready to admit it themselves. With or without bond I really don't know who I am or what to do without them there. I know it sounds silly since I'm young but one day Percy you will fall in love and you will know what I mean''. A few minutes passed and Percy looked at the brown cover of his book. ''that is one of my favorite books'', Hermione told him with a grin. ''well then let me read it for you because there is no way you are touching my book and getting me sick!'', Percy smiled and laughed. It felt good. ''_the magical world is a world hidden from the outside world and, in other words, magical to even us who were raised in it. It began with a powerful man named merlin….''._

''HEY EVERYONE WE AR-''. ''shhhhh!'', and George pointed to the direction of the couch to see Percy and Hermione leaning against each other with a book in their laps. They both were asleep since they had horrible eye bags. No one though wrong of the two people in the sofa nor was there a though of jealousy since they looked like just a pair of tired sibling that fell asleep reading their favorite book. Nobody will actually ever know how much this talk had changed the course of Percy's life and many other peoples; all they knew is that Percy was different after that day. Charlie woke up Percy and then picked up Hermione since the twins had their hands full with grocery bags and walked upstairs. Percy walked with him and opened the door of the twins and Mione and Charlie laid her on her bed in the window square.

Lupin had been called to help them figure out what to do with Hermione and her sickness that had now lasted almost two weeks. Everyone was getting worried and the twins were near hysterics since Hermione was now weak. Hermione was in the middle of the couch with a blanket and Fred and George on either side. She was laying on George shoulder and holding Fred's hand while Lupin talked, ''this is just part of her soul bond gifts. Since both of her mates were sick, they without knowing informed her bond that just took their worst part of their cold and brought it to her own body. She is just facing the consequences of taking two bad colds in 1 but she should feel better this week''. Fred started to trace her bond mark and George tighten his hold on her waist. It was their fault.

Everyone but Percy were outside in the tables, even Sirius, harry and Remus were there. Hermione saw molly and Arthur look up again looking for Percy and she hoped that he had listened to her. She heard the hesitant footsteps in the stairs and smiled. Percy stood there nervously, ''…can I join you all?''. She felt George and Fred leave her side but for once wasn't sad for that and joined them. ''of course you can!-''. ''you are part of the family!-''. ''so come join the fun Percy!''. She could get use to this.

''so today I have a surprise to you all. See I have a friend in the sport part of the ministry that I told you was going to give me tickets? Well he owes me a favor so ….. He gave me the quidditch cup TOP BOX tickets!''. They all starred to see if what he said was true and then they all hurrah.

Mione was stuck reading in the twin's room as they went out to help their mom with something in the magical store when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Ginny looking pretty nervous which that itself was surprising considering the girl's daring character, ''you can come in Ginny''. '''oh umm ok'', Ginny came and sat in the end of the bed.

''So what do-''. ''mione you won't get mad if I ask you about your … relationship with my twin brothers''. ''sure go right ahead''. Ginny hesitated but continued, ''is it hard dating two boys, brothers none the less''. ''wow. Well it seemed normal to me. They are two people yet the same.''. Ginny looked confused, ''doesn't one get jealous over the other?''. ''no. they know I love them both equally. To choose one of them is unthinkable. They are both a part of me''. ''How can you love them when you are suffering the bad side of the bond? You didn't even have a choice'', she pointed to Mione's balled up tissues. Mione smiled, ''this is just one side bad side but in the end it's worth it. I always did have a choice. I could have ignored them that day on the train or said no when they asked me out to be their girlfriend but I don't think ever would have sad no if I could go back. They make me happy Ginny, your brothers are the best thing that has ever happened to me''.

''Hermione we have to tell you something'', Fred lead her to his bed. George went and sat beside her, ''darling me and Fred well we love pranks and it's amazing''. ''we got this idea for the future. You know me and George won't be able to live our days in a stuffy old office''. ''so we decided why not make a prank shop?''. ''I- we know mom isn't going to approve but it what makes us happy''. ''we just want to make people laugh''. ''a joke store, but we won't open it if you don't want us to'''.

She looked at them and smiled, ''boys I always knew that you would do something like this. I knew that you won't be happy with a boring ministry job and I want to see you happy so I want you to open this store of yours. I bet you this joke store will be the best joke store ever made! And it was all made by two of the world's best pranksters. You can call it…. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes''. George and Fred looked at each other and smiled, '' Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. I like it''.

''ok go to bed. We don't want to be sleepy when we wake up early tomorrow for the cup''', Hermione scolded the twins and they agreed as they went to their bed. All the lights were turned off when Fred said, ''Mione do we get a goodnight kiss?''. Mione giggled and kissed them both then went to sleep.


	11. world cup

Going out of the pages

Disclaimer: it's not mine

Ps the potter family is going too so it's going to be three tents instead of two.

''come on wake up Freddie'', Hermione said to him with a yawn. Fred grabbed Hermione's waist and pushed her to the bed then proceeded to hug her like a teddy bear as he mumbled, ''do I get a kiss if I wake up?''. Hermione had no option but to agree and was then kissed to obliviation until she stood up and make sure Fred was awake. She walked to George and he protested, ''if he gets a kiss then get a kiss too''. ''….''.

George and Fred walked out into the kitchen and were a bit mad that their older brothers could sleep a bit longer and _apparate_ to the world cup. Dad was explaining how they traveled to Hermione when George checked his toffees were still in his pocket but then they saw molly and hoped she hadn't seen. Their luck ran out when his mother asked what that was and _accioed_ it all out of their pockets. Mrs. Weasley scolded them when Arthur told them it was time to leave. Molly told them all to behave, to take care of Ginny, and for Hermione to take care of the twins. They all turned to wave except for the twins who were still mad at her.

They arrived to this huge hill named Stoatshead Hill and as Hermione looked at it she knew it would take her a while to get to the top. She always was horrible in sports. Fred and George looked at each other thinking the same thing and they grabbed on to her hands and gently pulled her in front of them; just in case she fell they would be able to catch her. Fred didn't realize how out of shape Hermione was with being stuck in the library all that time.

When to the top they were presented to this man named Amos Diggory and his son Cedric who was in Hufflepuff in Hogwarts and was quite handsome. Of course the twins didn't shake Cedrics hand since they hadn't forgiven him for winning that quidditch match by harry being knocked unconscious by dementors. Hermione elbowed them both and they muttered a sad excuse of a hello.

To add it all they didn't like the way Cedric was looking at their girl, never had they had such an urge to wrap their hands around her waist and show him she was theirs but the twins knew it was dangerous for her if people knew what she was. They together had power people could only dream for so for now they had to stand Cedric and his charm, but for Fred and George they would stand it for Mione's safety

Grabbing hold of the porkey and squeezed their eyes as they felt the familiar sensation of being flied up in a tornado. Everyone who was holding on to the porkey fell to the soft grass and the twins stood up in a hurry to help Mione up and not let Cedric have his chance. Fred snarled at Cedric while George just glared at him. Cedric looked at them in confusion when Mione hugged them, completely unaware of what was happening. When the three of them turned their backs and walked closely together they didn't see Cedrics face of shock and understanding. He should have known.

Mr. Weasley led them to the desk and a real muggle who had the reservations for their camping site. Hermione had to go and help their father with the muggle money as he argued, ''no. I have spent a while learning this weird paper and I don't need help''. Arthur was acting like a 5 year old that thought he knew everything. Remus coughed politely ''Arthur I think it's better if Hermione helped you''. The desk man was about to comment with his curious suspicious eyes when out of nowhere a wizard appears only to mutter a curse. Hermione patiently took the money out of his hands and counted the money to hand it to the now loopy desk man. He muttered the directions to get there and off they went.

The boys and Ginny all went ahead almost bouncing with excitement leaving Hermione and Mr. Weasley alone to walk the peaceful way to admire nature's beauty. Hermione was looking for a conversation so she asked, ''So Mr. Weasley any new weird cases in work lately?''. Apparently by Arthur's bright eyes she asked the right thing as she listened attentively at a weird case of spoons attacking muggles at a 5 star restaurant. Arthur looked at her, ''so how are Gred and Forge, my twin sons?''. ''Well Mr. wesle-''. ''Hermione how many times have I told you to call me dad or even Arthur''. Hermione blushed and nodded as she saw the sign saying'' WEEZLY''. She was guessing that was theirs.

Sirius heard laughing. He looked at his crumbling tent when his ears perked again, he turned to the laughter's directions only to see an image that made him smile. Fred and George were trying and failing to put up a tent while stuck inside. The two had a confused yet big smiles in their faces that grew bigger at Hermione's laughter. Sirius looked to see Remus, Arthur, and harry looking with a smile too. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and took out a wizard camera and took a picture. Later Hermione helped them and as result the now stable tent stood proud.

Fred and George were busy with something about their dad needing their help so Hermione decided to go with Ron and harry to look around. She saw wizards and witches of all age and culture and nearly got pushed by little girls of ages around 6 in toy broomsticks as a sweaty man- wizard came chasing after them cursing regulations under his breath.

Ron started to mutter,'' why did everything turn green. Did my vision finally went whacko?''. But it resulted to just be green tent that obviously supported Ireland. Then, from behind them, they heard their names, "Harry! Ron! Hermione!''. It was Seamus Finnegan, their fellow Gryffindor fourth year. He was sitting in front of his own shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean Thomas, also of Gryffindor. "Like the decorations?'', said a grinning Seamus. "The Ministry's not too happy."

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" said Mrs. Finnegan. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing Harry, and Hermione beadily as Ron flushed a deep red. Thankfully Seamus mother didn't notice the Bulgaria fan. When she turned back to the tents though Ron said nervously, "Like we'd say anything else surrounded by that lot''.

Seamus looked at Hermione in a thoughtful gaze in front of her. ''you look different Hermione. I just can't find out what...''. Harry chuckled, ''maybe because the twins aren't here with her''. Seamus snapped his fingers, ''that's it. I haven't seen you without them in a while... Well except for classes. You look almost lonely without them''. Seamus and dean turned to their tent as they shouted, ''Ireland!''.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide they had spent enough time exploring and went back to their tent when they heard a pair of men who were apparently having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. The other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation

"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious –''. ''I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them". "Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers. "I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks.". Hermione was overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles at this point that she had to duck out of the queue and only returned when Archie had collected his water and moved away. (Yes I took it from the book since I thought that Rowling did such a good job that I didn't have the heart to change it)

"You've been ages," said George when they finally got back to the Wesley's' tents and hugged Mione. "Met a few people," said Ron as he looked for his dad. "You've not got that fire started yet?" "Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred as he tickled Mione and she let out some little giggles unexpectedly.

Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life. "Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise. "Come here, Mr. W- dad," said Hermione kindly, taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly. She didn't even notice how Arthur beamed with pride when Mione called him dad.

Remus and Arthur had started cooking when Percy, Charlie and Billy came thru the tent door. They came and said hello and went to Hermione and Ginny to hug them highly. They had all finished eating and Sirius was about to start a story of the marauders and what they did to Lucius Malfoy and Snape in Hogwarts when Ludo bagman came in. (no one except for Mione and harry and obviously Remus and Sirius know who are the marauders. He's saying the story thru the observers view)

Hermione looked at the twin's faces and she knew they wanted to bet. They were about to bet when she elbowed them and told them about Ludos gambling debts and would probably try to trick people into gambling then leave with the money. As they finish hearing Mione's story the twins gave her smiles of gratitude and kept their mouths shut.

Later surprisingly Percy's boss came, Mr. Crouch. It looked like old nerdy Percy was back for a bit in the presence of his boss. Percy straightened his clothes and asked, ''Mr. Crouch would you like some tea?''. Hermione looked at him with pity as Percy's boss didn't even looked, ''yes. Thank you Weathersby''. Fred and George both chocked on their tea and Percy glared at them.

The game was about to start and they passed thru the souvenir cars as the twins bought Mione a large Irish hat that kept falling into her eyes and they bought Ireland capes which clashed with their face paint. She laughed when she saw that Sirius had succeeded into tricking Lupin to open that box that had resulted in chudley color face paint being exploded in the werewolves face. Harry bought the omnioculars that took a while thanks to Ron's arrogant pride, who didnt want to accept the gift.

The only bad thing about the top box seats were that Lucius Malfoy and his family were there too but as soon as he stared at Mione in disgust the twins growled at him. The mascot show had started and Hermione found herself elbowing the twins on either side of her to stop them from goggling and going to the vela's spell. She huffed, ''oh honestly!''. Ginny just chuckled at Hermione expression but stopped when she saw harry goggling too.

The game itself was chaos and Hermione knew by the quidditch books that she had read that Bulgaria would never catch up so it was no surprise when Ireland won. The twins started to cheer and shout and were about to kiss her when she hugged them because she had felt the icy stare of Lucius Malfoy in the back of her head.


	12. aftermath

Going out of the pages

Disclaimer: oh I wish….. I owe nothing

''IRELAND IRELAND IRELAND!'', the twins were shouting with their green and white faces as they ran in circles around poor Ron inside the tent. Hermione laughed before turning her attention to the pot of hot chocolate. She felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist, ''so what are you doing beautiful?''. It was just Fred. ''hot chocolate'', she said as she grabbed mugs for everyone. She looked to see rons pleading gaze at her, ''Georgie stop torturing your brother. Hot chocolates ready''. George muttered but followed the orders and went to grab his mug. He smiled as he saw her put 3 little marshmallows in it just like he liked it. Only Hermione would know such a small detail.

Everyone came to the big tent as soon as they smelled the hot chocolate and they all decided to sit in the small living rooms floor. Harry hid a smile as the twins both went to Mione's side and she almost as if didn't even need to think about it laid her head in Freds shoulder and held George's hand. Arthur made a face and looked at the door and Remus felt his despair. They were young so they didn't know the danger they were in by being a triad and having their power. If any word reached to the ministry…

Ginny started almost immediately talking about the match and everyone joined in as the Irelands victory party grew louder. Ginny left yawning to the girl's tent to go to sleep since it was getting pretty late. Hermione was still talking to Billy and Percy about this new curse she had read about. Pretty soon she started to yawn and fell asleep in George shoulder. Bill and Charlie looked almost surprised at the way their little brothers looked at her with such love and care as Fred picked her up and left to put her in her tent. After that everyone else went to sleep too and they got ready for the sunrise they would all see in their way home early in the morning.

''wake up! Wake up boys!'', George woke up to their dad shoving them awake. Fred shook his head as he heard… people screaming? How had the laughing and cheering for the victory had changed to screams and shouts of terror? They both quickly got up to change as their dad shook his head, ''no time''. ''get the girls and get them to safety. Now''. At the same time they felt a scared sensation thru the bond and Fred and George ran out of the tent to get Hermione to safety.

Harry looked in horror as the band of people marched thru destroying tents as they held muggles floating like puppets and with faces of terror as they hanged above their heads. The people terrorizing were wearing masks and hoods that covered their faces. Hermione and Ginny ran towards them pulling the jackets that were covering their nightgowns.

Bill, Percy, Remus, Sirius and Charlie came out of the tents with sleeves up and wands ready as Mr. Weasley looked at Fred and George, ''we are going to help the ministry! You lot go to the woods and hide there!''. Mr. Weasley tried to shout thru all the chaos but they heard him as Fred grabbed Mione's hand and pulled her to the woods, George was behind them making sure that they went in first.

With all the people that were trying to escape Hermione, Ron and harry felt themselves slipping away from the twins and Ginny. Hermione felt as Freds hand slipped away from hers and she got pushed to Ron's chest. The three of them all went to an empty space behind the trees when Malfoy made his appearance and gave a surprising warning. Hermione wondered if what he was saying was true. That they were going to injure muggleborns because they thought that purebloods were better. She was starting to feel fear as she couldn't see Fred and George, and to make matters worse harry lost his wand.

They started to hear footsteps when all of the sudden they stopped. Hermione heard a spell being muttered and a green light shoot up to the sky. A giant skull with a snake coming out of it appeared and people started to scream. People all _apparated_ and they had to duck to stop from getting stupefied by 20 people. Fred and George showed up behind their brothers and saw with relief that Hermione was safe. The twins were about to run and hug her when bill and Charlie held them back. It was bad enough there was Voldemort's sign but if anyone knew they had a powerful triad would only make things difficult.

After the whole Winky ordeal was over Hermione still was in shock by how much Winky didn't want to be free. They all followed Arthur back to the tent and Hermione felt the twins near her and ready to jump until they got to the tent. She went over to Percy who had a bloody nose, ''this is going to hurt Percy''. Percy nodded since he had read about the pain in the spell book and grabbed the wooden table. Hermione muttered a spell and Percy cursed as he heard the crack in his nose. ''done''.

Percy groaned, ''I think you enjoyed that too much''. Remus was already helping everyone else so she just quietly helped Charlie with that chest gash. Hermione talked to the twins and hugged them. She felt thru the bond their fear for her and she just hugged them even more.

A few weeks later

It was time to go to Hogwarts and Charlie and bill both accompanied them to the train. "I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye. "Why?", said Fred keenly. Bill smiled at them mischievously, ''it's going to be a very amazing year''. "Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?". "You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -""What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you. . . . Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move. As Fred and George shouted thru the train windows, ''tell us what is happening in Hogwarts! We want to know! We will keep a secret! Moooom!''. But it was too late for their mom couldn't hear or reply. George grumbled as he closed the windows and Fred pushed mione to his lap and was about to kiss her when, ''OY! We are still here!''. Fred glared at his brother and so the twins just sat with frowns in their faces and Hermione in the middle. Hermione laughed and kissed them in the cheek.

They all sat in the carriage together: harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the twins. Neville was still talking to Ron and harry. Harry looked back to see Hermione caught up in the story that George and Fred where telling her that apparently needed a lot of hand signals. The carriages were coming closer and closer to Hogwarts and soon the carriages let out a giant _halt! _As they stopped. They all laughed and as mione got off Fred and George offered a hand down. Harry looked at them in worry, he would have to tell them to keep the triad secret from being so obvious. He didn't want them in danger especially Hermione, she is like a sister to him.

As they walked up to the school a big red thing came falling down. Parvati, who was a few feet in front of her got splattered wet from the water balloon. Hermione gasped and bit her tongue to stop her from laughing. The twins in the other hand were laughing and holding each other up. She looked up only to see peeves mischievous ghostly-self holding a pair of water balloons.

Her eyes got huge as she saw a blue balloon heading her way. She closed her eyes, expecting the cold water but then an arm wrapped her waist and pushed her out of the way. As she felt the hard chest Mione smiled and looked up to see Fred's rouge grin, ''why hello there.''. Mione thanked him and then she started to play tag with the twins until the hall doors came up

Hermione felt sorry for harry who was held captive by Colin and his now Gryffindor little brother. They all stated to eat and Hermione wrinkled her nose at Rons horrible eating when a large **boom!** Was heard. The man had a wooden leg, glass eye and so many scars. Dumbledore presented him as Alastor moony…. Their new defense against dark arts professor.

All the attention was on the professor until Dumbledore said something about a triwizard tournament. Mione winced and laughed at Fred's and George's explanation of, ''you're JOKING!''.

**Updating so much as a thank you for being so patient with my slacking off. Thank you and don't forget to review!**


End file.
